A Sinister Truth
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Mr. Sinister reflects on the inevitabilities of the world.


A Sinister Truth

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. After recently reading the Inferno saga I was spurred to write a little musing from one of my all-time favorite X-Men villains. R/R.

I always win. Many would label this as a sign of arrogance but I see it as a simple truth. I always win. My victories are not easy or quickly attained, mind you, but they occur nevertheless.

Shakespeare once said that all the world is a stage and everyone a mere player. Long ago I came realize my role in this grand production. I am the director of the play. It's a burdensome task to be sure but it's one I accept with great pride. I alone shall shape the course of the entire human race. What other greater role could there be? But I hear you scoffing. It's only natural that you believe you have some choice in the matter, some say in how your future will turn out. Everyone believes they can shape their own destinies. They lack true vision. Why decide the course of one life when you can decide the course of millions of potential lives? Still, there are those who can see beyond their realm of perspective. Magneto, the X-Men, Apocalypse, and others. They believe they can alter the futures of species and races yet with that power they only seek to remake the world in their own images. Such fools they are, far beneath me. Haven't I outlasted them all even the mighty Apocalypse? My track record will surely speak for itself. They fight and feud over who will create the future but they lack the understanding to realize I am already doing so.

Magneto. The man is a blind idiot fueled by irrational hate. Why eradicate a species when you can study it, use it, learn from it? It's very bad science to simply discard potentially useful specimens. True, humanity will go the way of the dinosaurs but they are already losing the evolutionary struggle anyway. Why waste the lives of your own people in a war when they can be put to better use and yield far greater dividends under a microscope? Mutants will simply breed out the humans, the need for a dominance over them now is unnecessary since they will become extinct with time. Magneto simply has no patience. The winner is not who holds the power but who holds the power longer. Where will he and his foolish ideas of conquest be twenty years from now? Dead. Where will I be? Where I have always been, in the winner's circle.

The X-Men. Such a unique compound of elements. They have proven most fascinating. True, they vex me and interfere in my dealings but more often than not they are an enormous source of entertainment. They think a few victories over me will win them the war. Idiots. They too have no sense of scope or depth. What will happen, I wonder, when their foolish dream is finally attained? How long will their peaceful utopia last? A generation, maybe two at the most, I'd wager and then if there are any humans left by that time things will regress to the way they were before. It's nature's way, I'm afraid, to revert from civilization to anarchy. Evolution stumbles blindly forward unless there is a firm hand to guide it where it needs to go. The X-Men have no such strength while I possess it in abundance. Look at the way I have completely shaped the lives of the Summers brothers. Without me they surely wouldn't be where they are now.

Apocalypse. Ah yes, the being who made me what I am today. My greatest triumph was seeing Cable destroy him. Oh yes, I saw it. My eyes and hands are everywhere, watching and directing as I see fit. I felt my chest swell with a sense of fatherly pride on that day. Cable, you see, was my greatest success, the culmination of decades of hard work. Those foolish X-Men thought I was defeated after the debacle involving Madelyne Pryor. They thought without my possession of Jean Grey and Nathan Summers I couldn't possibly win. Fools. I already had Grey's DNA tucked safely away in my files and Nathan's mere existence was a victory in itself. As I stated, they have no vision. They thought they had won on that day when Apocalypse was destroyed, thought they had struck a blow for their most noble cause. In the end, they were serving my ends. After focusing so much of my time and energy on producing Cable and directing the lad where he needed to go, I could rest easy now and turn my thoughts to other matters. By destroying Apocalypse, the X-Men gave me free reign to do as I please.

I can outlast them all, you know. Time is always on my side. I have reached the culmination of over a century's worth of work. What chance do any of them have? Even the seemingly immortal Apocalypse fell before my deeds. I didn't even have to soil my hands with him either. Why do for yourself what your enemies can do for you? But I think perhaps they have all outlived their usefulness. Perhaps I should take a sterner hand and mold the future more firmly. Or perhaps not. Like the best of scientists, I am ever one to observe and record. Knowledge is power and the key to the future. One cannot hope to rule the future unless one studies both the past and the present. I've had so much time to study and I have much more too. Magneto, the X-Men, and all the other power players will all be gone someday and I will have my time. It is nature's way that the strong and superior supplant the weak and inferior. They will die and I will laugh over their graves. The inevitable and sinister truth of the matter cannot be escaped. In the end, I always win.


End file.
